


Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Avengers and a science class

by Dovewing15



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovewing15/pseuds/Dovewing15
Summary: Peter has been skipping school for a week now. So what happens when Peter's class go on a tour to his home?





	1. Texting (may skip if you like)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyUnicornCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicornCat/gifts), [HideHereWithMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideHereWithMe/gifts).

> This is my first fic. This story is also on Wattpad

Peter sat in his lab at Stark (avenger) tower texting Ned.  
Spider: Hey man, what ya doing  
Guyinthechair: I'm in science. Just like u should B  
Guyinthechair: what R U doing anyway  
Spider: working in my lab  
Guyinthechair: man U R screwed  
Spider: why  
Guyinthechair: we're going on a fieldtrip  
Spider: so  
Guyinthechair: U need 2 B here 2 get your slip  
Spider: I'll just stay at home then   
Guyinthechair: typical   
Guyinthechair: FCK! Just got caught by Henderson   
Spider: 2 bad dude   
Guyinthechair: I know   
Spider: where R U going  
Guyinthechair: it's a 'surprise'  
Spider: good luck with that. I better try and convince Dad to let me skip school that day  
Spider: When is it?  
Guyinthechair: Friday  
Spider: thanks


	2. Forgot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned forgot something.
> 
> That is literally the summary.

Ned walked into Stark tower with an awed expression, but also feeling like he forgot something. he saw this place almost every weekend, but he was still amazed by it. "hey nerd!" called Flash. Ned sighed. Peter hadn't been at school all week so Flash was picking on him instead. "Nerd!" Flash called again.  
"what Flash?"  
"reckon we'll find out if Penis really does have an internship?"  
"He does Flash." Flash snorted in disbelief before walking back to his 'friends'. Mr Henderson walked up to the receptionists desk and the girl behind the desk looked up. "Mr Henderson's science class? 9 am tour?" she asked.  
"Yes." The receptionist reached beneath the desk and pulled out a box with badges in it. "Give each student a badge, the tour guide should be down in a minute." As the teacher finished giving out the badges the elevator doors opened to reveal a lone figure, with his hoody pulled up, on his phone. "Don't worry mum I can fill in for you, I only have to take the tour group temporarily while Crystal is busy. After that I can do anything you need done." The boy was silent as the person on the other side talked. The boy laughed. " I'll do my best mum but you know how he gets... love you too mum, bye." The boy walked over to the front desk and picked up an ipad which was on it. Looking down at the ipad the boy made his way over to us. " okay, so..." he started.  
'He sounds familiar' Ned thought, but before he could say anything Cindy spoke up.  
"Peter." The boy looked up and the class gasped.

'So that's what I forgot' thought Ned 'I forgot to tell Peter.'


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's science class realizes Peter works at Stark tower

"What, who, how, when, WHAT THE F**K!" exclaimed Flash.  
'well I'm screwed' Peter thought as he looked at his science class, all of which were staring at him. "what are you doing here Mr Parker?" asked Mr Henderson.  
"I intern here sir, I'm just filling in for one of the tour guides because she's busy." Mr Henderson was about to reply but Peter cut him off. "Now if you wish to get this tour done on time we better be heading off." Mr Henderson and the class nodded and Peter walked towards the scanner and scanned his badge. "Peter Parker. Ultimate-level 10. Unlimited."   
After everyone had walked through, one of Peter's class mates put their hand up.  
"Yes Claudine?" Peter asked   
"what do the different badges mean?"   
"Well each different badge stands for a different level. Petit is a temporary badge and only lasts a day or say, it is for visitors, the press, ect, Also it gives you only minimum access . Then you have cratous which is for the cleaners, it lasts for as long as the person works here. They have unlimited access but are only allowed in the top 10 floors for one hour each. Then we have mega which is for tour-guides. They have access to the first 50 levels. Next is Amateur. Amateur is for the interns, who have access to the inter-levels and all the labs except for Dr Banner's and Mr Stark's. Then you have Nexus which is for normal employees and the levels they can access depends on their job. Finally we have Ultimate, which is for the avengers, Mr Stark, Ms Potts and one other."  
"Let's get on with the tour shall we?"


	4. Don't call me Crys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD!  
Hey peeps soz it took so long for me to update I was busy. Anyway plz read, comment ect

"Let's get started shall we?"

After they finished touring the offices (YAWN!), Peter's class headed up to the intern labs. "Okay guys," started Peter "You are free to wander around the labs but DO NOT touch anything." the class nodded and dispersed, heading in different directions with their friends.

OoOoTime skip bought to you by a very annoyed older sisterOoOo

Peter called his class back after half an hour and was about to head into the elevator when a voice called out from behind him.

"Junior!" Peter turned around and saw a young brunette (but still older than him) coming towards him.

"Oh hi Crystal," (A\N I actually had to go back through my chapters to remember the name)

"Hi. I'm finished with my work if you want me to take the tour now."

"Cool, thanks Crys! There's some things I want to do." Peter said as he walked off towards the private elevators.

"Don't call me Crys!" Peter smirked as the doors began closing.

"I'll remember that for next time Crys!"

"JUNIOR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make them longer


	5. Parker-Stark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet peeps. enjoy!

Peter walked into his lab on the 100th floor to see his girlfriend, Valerie, sitting on his only (partially) empty desk. "Hi Pete," said Valerie standing up.

"Hey Val," said Peter going up to her and kissing her on the cheek "what brings you up here?"

"Shuri's coming over and she told me to tell you that she's bringing her LS. Whatever that is."

"Oh." Peter walked over to one of his (many) drawers and pulled out the bottom of a toy lightsaber.

"A toy lightsaber, really?" Peter looked at Val like she had grown an extra head.

"I am offended," said Peter "this is not a toy." (A\N remind you of any one?) Peter pressed a button and it made the classic lightsaber sound as the sword part came out. (A\N if you have a better name for it plz tell me).

"A real one!" exclaimed Val as she jumped back.

"Yep. But it's broken so I need to fix it," explained Peter as he sat on the roof. "Screwdriver."

Valerie passed him the screwdriver. "What's broken?"

"The laser."

"LASER!"

"Yeah, It won't cut through metal like it's supposed to. And let me tell you it's annoying as f*ck."

"cut through metal." repeated Val feeling faint.

"Yeah. And through a human's arm." After hearing that Val promptly fainted.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Peter's science class (From Now On will be referred to as PSC) had almost finished their tour and were heading towards the elevator when FRIDAY's voice rang out through the room. "Miss Crystal, I have been told to inform you that you have been given permission to have a tour of Mr Stark's and Mini-Stark's personal labs."

"Really?" asked Crystal.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Crystal turned back to PSC. "Okay boys and girls looks like we're in luck, Mr Stark has invited us to have a tour around his and Mini-Stark's labs." The class cheered.

Time Skip bought to you by me

General POV

Ned couldn't believe it. He had just had a tour around TONY STARK'S LAB! Tony Stark clapped his hands together. "Now that we've finished with my awesome lab let's go tour Underroo's less-awesome lab." Flash put his hand up. "Yes Mr-"

"Flash Thompson." 

"Yes Mr Thompson?"

"Who's Underroo's?" Mr Stark smirked. 

"You'll find out." Everyone, including Crystal, followed Mr Stark out of his lab and across the hall. Without knocking Mr Stark opened the door and where shocked by the scene that welcomed them.

Peter's POV 

I hopped of the roof just as the door opened, making me drop, and possibly break, the lightsaber I just fixed, as well as making me fall onto my face. Let me tell you that hurt. "PETER BENJAMIN PARKER-STARK!" said a very angry Valerie.

"Oh no," I said as I realized where my lightsaber landed.

"YOU ALMOST CUT MY FCKING ARM OFF WITH THAT STUPID LIGHTSABER OF YOURS!" Ever the comedian I couldn't stop myself from opening my big mouth.

"At least I know it works," I said. 

"DON'T TRY AND BE A COMEDIAN WITH ME PETER! IF YOU DON'T START BEING MORE CAREFUL WITH WHERE YOU DROP THINGS I WILL BAN YOU FROM YOUR LAB. GOT IT!"

"Yes Val," I said meekly. Val huffed and turned back around to what she was working on so I turned towards the door to see who got me in trouble. Mr Stark and my science class was not what I was expecting though.

"Did she just say Parker -Stark?" asked Flash. I gulped.


End file.
